The use of lids, covers, or tops 1, FIG. 1, to protect the contents on a trailer 2 from the elements, debris, and theft is well known. In many circumstances, the ability to remove or pivot the cover 1 relative to the trailer 2 is often desirable, particularly in situations where large objects such as, but not limited to, snowmobiles, automobiles, motorcycles, and the like, are to be placed on the trailer 2. Traditionally, these removable covers have been secured to the trailer 2 using one or more mounts secured to the deck 4 of the trailer 2.
The known mounts 5 generally include a bracket area 9 sized and shaped to fit around the deck 4 of the trailer 2. The bracket area 9 is generally secured to the deck using a plurality of fasteners or the like (not shown). The mount 5 also includes a lip region 6 and a leg 7. The lip region 6 extends outwardly from the deck while the leg 7 extends generally upwardly and perpendicular to the deck 4.
The cover 1 also typically includes a weather sealer 8 secured to the perimeter P of the cover 1. The weather sealer 8 extends outwardly and downwardly from the cover 1, and is sized and shaped to fit around the top of the leg 7 of the mount 5. In this manner, the weather sealer 8 helps prevent the material from entering into trailer 2.
While the known removable covers 1 work well, they suffer from several disadvantages. For example, one disadvantage of the known removable covers 1 results from the difficulty in lowering the cover 1. Because the cover 1 is placed on the inside of the leg 7 of the mount 5, the cover 1 will not close/shut if the equipment is placed too close to the mount 5.
For example, while storing two or more snowmobiles or the like on a trailer 2, it is often necessary to load the snowmobiles as close to the edges 22 of the trailer 2 as possible in order to allow for enough distance between the snowmobiles. However, because the cover 1 must fit on the inside of the mount 5 in order to properly seal the cover 1 to the trailer 2, the snowmobiles often protrude into the space where the cover 1 must go. As a result, the cover 1 will not close. While it is possible to move the snowmobiles, this is undesirable since moving the snowmobiles once the snowmobiles have been loaded is often extremely difficult, creates additional work, and further complicates the loading process. Additionally, traditional hinged covers include struts (such as gas pressurized struts) that support the cover and hold it open. These struts are mounted on the inside of the cover, and are particularly susceptible to damage when loading and unloading snowmobiles.
Another difficulty in closing the known removable covers 1 results from debris (such as snow, dirt, ice, leaves, and the like) building up close to the edge 22 of the trailer 2. Because the weather sealer 8 is in close proximity to the leg 7 of the mount 5 in the closed position, this debris will prevent the cover 1 from closing properly. This is particularly problematic when the trailer 2 and cover 1 are used to transport snowmobiles since snow and ice often falls off of the snowmobile during loading and unloading. Additionally, rain, ice, and snow falling can also build-up along the edges 22 of the trailer 2 while the cover 1 is off or open.
Yet another disadvantage of the known cover 1 design is that ice can get trapped within the channel C between the cover 1 and the leg 7 of the mount 5 while the cover 1 is closed. For example, snow and rain often drips around the weather sealer 8 between the weather sealer 8 and the leg 7 of the mount 5 and builds up within the channel C. If the conditions are cold enough, this snow and rain can form an ice dam in the channel C around the perimeter P of the cover 1 and edge 22 of the trailer 2 between the leg 7 of the mount 5 and the weather sealer 8, thus preventing the cover 1 from being removed from the trailer 2.
Accordingly, what is needed is a trailer edge rail system an apparatus for securing a cover to a trailer that reduces the likelihood of the objects being transported from preventing the cover from being closed. The apparatus should preferably reduce the likelihood of debris preventing the cover from being closed and should be substantially weather tight. The apparatus should also preferably reduce the likelihood of damaging the cover struts. Lastly, the apparatus should preferably reduce the likelihood of an ice dam forming around the cover thereby preventing the cover from being opened.
It is important to note that the present invention is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the invention. It is also important to note that the present invention is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present invention, which is not to be limited except by the following claims.